halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SilentSiren117/Halo: Prophets
*Firstly, A human prophet is impossible. You can't just mix and match DNA from different species. And, no, its not even possible. So much for almost the entire storyline. Onto the next point! *Actually, no. Its not. You see, according to the [[Halo Fanon:Rules|''RULES]], keep it realistic and possible to be done. Doing what is suggested in the article is impossible. *Onwards with the tremendous fun! I think spacing it would have been sufficient. A stolen H.E.V, eh? And they just have human technology just lying around? Also, useless, because if they were dumping it, why go through the extra effort? *Floating many years in space, eh? The occupant would be dead. Boiled, then frozen. Fun. *The explosion of a Star going Supernova, made the pod go into "another direction light years away"? Well, besides the fact that if it was that close for that to happen the pod would have been incinerated, I think that the pod would not be affected all that much by the supernova. Dear god, this is only the '''Idea and Prologue. For the love of God, read this before making any changes! And the Rules. Maslab, your up.}} #...Wut. #lol at lame argument for no reason. #An AI wouldn't care. #An AI wouldn't get angry for no reason. Being left alone is not a valid reason. #"Stat" is a medical term for "ASAP." If the team isn't already scrambling to retrieve the HEV, then there is no reason to speed up just because random goomba #5 walks in. #Yes, why does everything happen to New Mombasa? It's like freaking New York today. #And for that matter: omg, they found a random object falling in to the atmosphere that somehow got past multiple orbital platforms with state-of-the-art sensors and a duty to protect Earth from all hostiles, only to be spotted by a random sensor station? #Just for using that cliched line without proper timing, you just got yourself a straight ticket on to The List. Tag him, 118. #Your phrasing makes it sound like Admiral Garland is speaking out of Devin's mouth. #You do realize that modern computers can calculate and predict the impact of an incoming meteorite to within a few meters, right? #Any Delta Spartan during 2573 would be no more than twenty five years old. There is no reason for them to stop serving then. None. #When exactly were your S-IIIs created? #ONI wouldn't release news of the S-III project without a good reason. Okay, I'm done. I cannot read any more of this right now. I feel the need to punch something cute, and I happen to like my cat. 118, would you please continue?}} *Ohgoodie, I'm a Kiwi and I can automatically speak Spanish. Yeah right. One hell of a Non sequitor. Somehow, I doubt an uneducated impossible mistake would be able to talk, let alone do anything. *I doubt the girl would understand the concept of names with no education at all. *Again with the lack of education. See? Logic owns all. *Horah for Non sequitor's! It does not make sense. Bah, I need sleep. I'LL BE BACK!}} Just stop! Let the half-wit alone! his article kept me interusted for long enough, so shut up and let him be! Not everyone wants to hear your horribly mean opinions! He's obviosly new, so take it easy! Let the article be, and give whats-his-face a CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!! The amount of rule-breaking and unrealistic things (aswell as nothing making sense) is absurd. I'm suprised this article hasn't been taken down....yet.--Stel' Vadam 23:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I just wanted to try my hand at making a halo story and apparently I'm no good at it. I sort of forgot about the story for a couple months so that's why i haven't been replying to you. I just only looked at the Halo: Prophets page a couple days ago and saw all this on it. Sorry if i made you mad or anything. I'll just stop trying to make stories and you don't need to keep talking trash about me. SilentSiren117 20:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to play the victim i just didn't know how to word my sentences. I guess i should look over and read more carefully about the Halo Universe and whatnot. I'll probably make another story but this time more thought out and organized. SilentSiren117 21:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I think this time the story is going to be about a spartan-II because i think that would be the least complicated for me. SilentSiren117 21:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC)